This invention pertains to an integrated circuit comprising a binary integrated digital-to-analog converter for generating from the voltage of a voltage source a terminal voltage adjustable with the aid of a digital signal. The printed publication of the firm of Valvo GmbH, entitled "Technische Informationen fur die Industrie", No. 791221, December 1979 describes one such arrangement. In the conventional arrangement, the values of the analog output voltage, i.e., the terminal voltage, may range between 0 and 5 volts, when the integrated digital-to-analog converter with its corresponding external wiring are operated by a positive voltage of 5 volts and a negative voltage of -15 volts. However, this terminal voltage range is too small for many applications, for example, for operating varactor diodes in radio and television receivers. In these cases it is desireable to have a terminal voltage range of about 30 volts.